Unbelievable Circumstances
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: Staring down at the concrete ground, he could see her. Waiting for him to follow, cries that he could not hear, he raised his arms from his sides, he smiled as he wavered and letting go of the railing... OC X OC 27 fem 18, 80 fem 59 and R fem LC


**_Unbelievable Circumstances_ **

**Summary: Staring down at the concrete ground, he could see her. Waiting for him to follow, cries that he could not hear, he raised his arms from his sides, a smile wavering and letting go of the railing... OC X OC 27(fem)18, 80(fem)59 and Reborn X (fem)Lambo X Colonello. A three shot**

**Disclaimer: If I did own KHR then I would die happily...**

**P.S.-I suck at writing YAOI...tried it out on a SasuNaru story, I'm never going to post it up on here...**

**Chapter 1: Maroon Flame**

_Red, that's all he could see. Clouds hovering over in the grey horizon as it dripped down to the cold surface of the earth. The sound of sobs heard but he could not hear. The hands that reached out to him but he could not take a hold of, slowly slipping away. Red was everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. Colors of black, white, grey and the lingering shade of crimson._

_Was he going color blind? No, he could see that bloody color. If he wasn't color blind, then why did he only see these shades? The scent of soot and blood had reached his sense of smell. What was happening? Was the Vongola mansion on fire?! That's what crossed his mind, but he wasn't even near the Vongola headquarters, he was on a rooftop, rain matting down on him as his clothing and long hair stick to him like a second skin. His hands holding tightly on a railing, he could feel blood dripping down his hands as his grip tightened to a numbing pain._

_Staring down at the concrete ground that was five floors down form where he was up in the air holding onto the railing as it was the only thing keeping him from falling and meeting to his demise. How did he get here? That question lingered into his mind._

_"Kyou-kun…"_

_Staring back down to the ground, he noticed a figure standing in his line of vision. His eye sight was blurring but he could identify glowing emerald eyes staring up at him. And the most innocent smile that he's seen. A small giggling echo throughout everywhere but nowhere all at the same time. He could feel his body shaking uncontrollably, slowly numbing. Something wet creased down his face, he suspected only to be the rain but it was burning his eyes. Staring down at the small figure as it waved up at him._

_"What are you waiting for Kyou-kun? Jump!"_

_Something in the pit of his stomach didn't settle right, feeling as though he was going to throw up. One hand letting go of the railing and covering his mouth as he felt something of a burning sensation go up his throat. Even if he tried to hold it in he couldn't hold back the crimson vomit that came out of his mouth, falling out and joining the bloody rain. His sight slowly darkening into grey blurs as rain danced around him, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of flames…_

"Kyou-kun!!" A loud shrilly voice brought the man out of his daze, slowly looking up he stared at emerald green hues as those hues stared down at his narrowed brown ones. Those eyes belonged to his fiancée, Takemi Yamamoto. He honestly loved her but she could be rather loud at times.

The young silver-haired woman laughed happily as her fiancé glared the infamous Hibari glare. "Do you have to say my name so loudly?" The black-haired man questioned as Takemi huffed in playful annoyance. The man identified as Kyou watched in pure annoyance as Takemi waved him off and went back in talking to Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyou's father. With a soft sigh Kyou stared at the violin case that was settled next to him, it was a gift from his mother-in-law Hayaka. He really loved playing the violin, he doesn't know how he got addicted to playing the musical instrument, it just was a calling to him.

Just like it was his calling to become the 11th generation of the Vongola Famiglia. Well that is if nothing happens to him, then one of his siblings Diamante who was 13, Rubino who was just a year younger then Dia and then there was Tsuri who was only 7, either of them would become the Undicesimo of Vongola if anything were to happen to him.

It had been years now since he was the quiet little boy that would sit around in the Vongola Headquarters, he was now 17 and already a hitman for Vongola with Reborn as his tutor. Now he understood why his father was so scared of his former tutor, the man was a monster! But it wasn't so bad, he learned to at least keep up with the hitman tutor since his mother kept him on a schedule similar to Reborn's when he just turned six. He still had the scars his mother gave him as a momentum when he was fighting the she-devil. How his father could live with that woman was beyond his recognition.

"Kufufufu…" Eyeing the person who emitted that laugh, a woman with a pineapple styled hairstyle with long locks of hair tied into a low ponytail, she wore a black full length leather trench coat over a white shirt and a black tie hanging loosely around her neck. The girl that was sitting next to her was a young woman just a couple of years older then Kyou, that had similar traits to the older woman but she had an eye patch over her right eye and her purple hair reached passed the mid of her back as the top of her head was done the same way as the older woman.

She was wearing a black business suit while she held a trident in her hands. These two were Mukuro and Chrome, they looked like sisters but they weren't. Well, Tsuna would of ended up with the mist Guardian if Kyomi Hibari hadn't end up in the picture. That had send shivers up and down Kyou's spine at the thought of it, it was kind of creepy just the thought of it. But he wondered what the kids would look like…

"Pfft…" Kyou covered his mouth with a free hand trying to hold in the hysteric laughter. Everyone around him stared at him weirdly wondering what was making the usually frigid Hibari clone start laughing. Reborn who was smirking evilly seemed to have read the young boy's mind yet again. The hitman began to chuckle amusingly, now the curious eyes turned to him. "My, my Kyou. Those would be very scary kids wouldn't they be?" Reborn questioned as he watched his student try to control his laughter and nodded stiffly with an amused grin. "Let me guess, you read my mind again." It was rather more of a statement then a question.

"Well it can't be helped, having such interesting thoughts of Dame-Tsuna and Rokudo. I can't help but be curious of it." Reborn answered as he stared at both Mukuro and Tsuna who stared weirdly at both Reborn and Kyou.

"What are you two talking about?" The Decimo questioned as he eyed suspiciously at the two. Kyou shrugged at his father with an all-knowing smirk that was eerily similar to Kyomi's version of a smile, a very creepy and shit eating smile. "Who knows." He said and turned to his side to stare outside of the window. It was near sundown and grey clouds were hovering over the slowly setting sun, looking as though it was going to rain soon. He took note that Takemi kept tugging on the sleeve of his full length leather trench coat.

"Aw, come on tell us what you were talking about!" She softly whined giving the long-haired man the puppy eyes but he completely ignored her. "Hn." He answered absentmindedly as his narrowed brown eyes continued staring out of the window of the limo. Kyomi smirked at the sight of the two, they never did change, staring at her eldest child she couldn't help but tell the similarities he had from she and Tsuna.

Pale white skin, naturally narrowed eyes and a lean body. He had broad shoulders and an angled features that even she found attractive, perhaps because he look almost exactly like Tsuna, she caught some of the women goggling with lust in their eyes staring at Kyou when he walked down the halls of the Vongola HQ. He kept his long black hair in a braid where it had reached to his waist, his bangs hanging over his brow shadowing over those sharp eyes of his making him look dark and mysterious, or at least that's what Kyoko and Haru said once to Hibari and Takemi.

He usually wore a black leather full length jacket where a heartagram was seen on the back, he wore under the jacket was a white pinstripe dress shirt where he left the first two buttons undone showing a part of his muscular chest. Black trousers that was held up by a black leather buckle belt that where the pant legs were tucked under a pair of Demonia reaper boots. His white violin case that confined one of his favorite weapons and musical instrument, that plain looking violin was quite a powerful weapon.

Giannini had tinkered with the violin as Kyou had asked him sincerely for it. Long metal strings were hidden in the violin where a type of machine was built inside of the violin where the strings are made of a type of metal that can destroy almost anything, flesh, muscle, bones, hard surfaces and metal. Virtually indestructible was that weapon, it was good for distracting the enemy when they were practically surrounded by those strings. Kyou's second weapon, which was a European Scythe that was settled leaning onto Kyou's shoulder.

Bandages were wrapped around the blade of the scythe, he never left on a mission without it. And where they were going, he was going to need it. "So, what's the mission again?" Lambo questioned as she played with the a stray strand of hair between her forefinger and middle finger. An exasperated sigh was heard at her right side where Reborn was sitting at.

"Stupid cow, you weren't paying attention now were you when I already explained _twice _on the mission." Reborn muttered out of annoyance as he tipped his hat up a bit to eye the girl. She laughed nervously as a sprinkle of red was seen on her face, Colonello who was sitting on her left placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to him.

"Well sorry about that, kora. Lambo-chan and I were in some business of our own to even pay attention." Said Colonello as he smirked seeing the irritated glare coming to his direction. Ah, yes, these three were lovers. Reborn and Colonello seem to always fight on a daily basis over their stupid cow. Lal Mirch who had gotten over her romance of the other Acrobaleno had hit the man squarely on the forehead with her foot, ever since learning the three were lovers Lal Mirch would protect Lambo from perverted men.

"Birdbrain, stop doing that to Lambo!" She yelled in her former lover's ear as she dragged Lambo out of his prying arms and kicked Kyou from his seat and onto the ground with his scythe and violin case. "What the hell?!" He yelled as Lal Mirch placed Lambo in his spot as she sat back down next to her. Kyou could feel his eye twitch, eyeing his scythe attentively.

'_Maybe, just maybe...It could appear as an accident…' _He thought as his eyes turned to Lal Mirch and back to his Scythe. _'Yeah, it could work…' _A shit eating smirk slowly surface his face as his hand neared the weapon. Some seem to notice the advance of the hand towards the sharp scythe. Kyomi smirked evilly as she watched her son's hand near the weapon, Colonello and reborn also watched anxiously. The other guardians (minus Lambo and Tsuna) began to feel sweat drip down their faces, whatever the boy was going to do it was not going to be good.

Grasping onto the handle of the scythe Kyou was ready to strike but before he could even raise it a body soon glomped on top of him. "Kyou-kun! You can take my seat while I sit on your lap." Said a seductive voice. _'Oh kami no, please tell me it isn't…'_

A dark aura surrounded Takemi as she stared at the woman who dared to touch her fiancé, Kyomi could feel her eyebrow twitch at the sight. How did that _woman _get there…?

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**

* * *

ME: I suppose a sequel to Believe it or not. I'm going to make somewhat of a pre-sequel that is about Takemi. This is going to be turn into a three shot, yay!!Two other OC's of mine appear!! You might already know Dia and Rubi from my other story Vongola's Daughter. I don't know why I made Lambo into a girl, you can kill me if you want...But review PLEASE~!!!

Sneak Peek: "GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUT!!"...."If you don't let go of my husband herbivore I'll bite you to death."....Both Kyou and Tsuna were obvious of the women practically raping them with their lust filled eyes, but Takemi and Kyomi...They looked like demon's from hell..."AAHHH!! SOMEONE JUST TOUCHED MY ASS!!" "Shishishishishi, I thought that was Mammon's arse."...."GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE IDIOT!!" "WELL GET YOUR ASS OUT OF _MY_ FACE!"

ME: *Looks up at the sneak peek and sweat drop's* Wow...

Reborn: Review with your dying will! *Glares at Colonello*

Colonello:*Continues to kiss Lambo while smirking at Reborn*

Lambo: *blushes*

ME: *Eye twitches* Well, review or you will never find out who just glomped Kyou!!


End file.
